


Late Night Experimental Snack

by Bubblegumgirl14



Category: Undertail - Fandom, undertum
Genre: Other, Stuffing, solo feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumgirl14/pseuds/Bubblegumgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gaster solo prompt from tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Night Experimental Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster solo prompt from tumblr

All the other scientists had gone home and left the royal laboratory in the hands of W D Gaster to oversee the test subjects that required constant monitoring. Everything was fine; nothing to report and no disasters incoming.

This meant he had some time to himself to indulge. Gaster wandered down to the lab’s lunch room, deliberately ignoring his co-worker’s named lunches and instead opened a secret door to a large fridge where he kept a huge stash of sweets.

The Queen liked to bake Gaster pies and cakes as thank-yous for his hard work as the Royal Scientist. He rarely had the time to taste her creations as his work kept him busy. These pastries were made for Gaster, and Gaster alone, so he kept them hidden in secret so the other scientists couldn’t get their claws on them. He didn’t touch their lunches lying around in the fridge, so it was fair in his mind.

He started off with the Queen’s favourite recipe; a butterscotch pie. There was a fork somewhere here in the lunch room, but he settled for his hands as it was already sliced into eight pieces. It was cold, but not unpleasant to eat. Definitely not; Gaster could almost taste the love that went into this pie. He ate two slices before realising cold pie would go great with ice cream.

In his secretly hidden fridge there was a half of a small tub of vanilla ice cream left. He retrieved a spoon from the cutlery draw and scooped ice cream into the pie tin and ate the two together. The two textures worked amazing together. Gaster finished off the pie and ice cream with a content grin spread across his boney face.

Gaster could easily tell that he was full; his hunger was sated and he could probably take a nap before having to tend to some of the live experiments that required feeding. But a wrapped package in the fridge caught his eye. He reached for it and found it quite heavy. Ripping the lovely purple and white wrapping off, it was a basket filled to the brim with assorted cookies, muffins and other small pastries. The usual note attached that had Gaster’s name on it had a small message.

“ _The children helped me bake these today. I made sure you got the unburnt ones_

_-Toriel”_

The date on the card was a few days ago. Have it wrapped so tightly they would still hold their original flavour and texture. Gaster ate one of each different treat and savoured the flavour and smiled at the icing decorations on the cookies, clearly made by a 5 year old. He then ate them in no particular order, mindlessly shoving them into his face just for the feeling he would soon get.

Yup there it was; that tightening feeling in his lower abdomen when monsters consumed too much magical energy from food. It was meant as a warning to stop eating and go use up the stored energy, but Gaster had found that the feeling was very pleasing.

Gaster forced himself to down more and more cookies and brownies, filling up his light grey stomach and increasing that tightening feeling. The buttons on his lab coat were also tightening around his growing stomach, but were becoming annoying. Gaster didn’t want to ruin his uniform so he unbuttoned his coat and stared down at his distended stomach poking out from his undershirt.

He didn’t realise he was _this_ full already. He rarely got the chance to over eat, so he never noticed how quickly his magical stomach grew. Gaster made a mental note to record his results next time he did this.

There weren’t many pastries in the basket left, so Gaster found a jug of milk and drank it straight from the bottle. The milk packed in against the food already in his stomach and filled in any empty spaces. He could barely finish the bottle before a very sharp pain cut through him; that was the last straw for his body, he had to stop now.

Sitting alone in the lunch room, Gaster rubbed his sore belly to soothe the cramps he had brought upon himself. No one could know of this ‘experiment’ he had performed on himself tonight; and no one could know of the secret fridge. Unless he found a willing test subject.

That new volunteer called Sans seemed like a good candidate.


End file.
